No Matter What
by TheProwler
Summary: robbie tried to be different he tried to make new friends he did but he lost them and he lost two others but gained something he never thought he would Boundverse RORI Contest' read and review one shot


**hello everyone its me theprowler im back with an rori one shot for my friend jonathan81 for his rori birthday contest now this one shot would have been different but i didnt have the time to do it but i think this one is pretty good i hope you all enjoy it and happy birthday jonathan81 ps sadieswirl fixed the grammar and punctation errors i made **

**i own notting**

* * *

Robbie was in his room he just got out of the shower getting ready to meet up with some friends and no this time it wasn't his friends at Hollywood Arts. It was some new friends from Northridge, he been growing out of his shell trying to make new friends but he is Robbie Shapiro the socially awkward teen at Hollywood Arts that everyone one hated. He tried changing himself but no matter what he did, he would be hated but one day he met this guy at Nozu his name was Connor Kenway. Him and Connor forgot their wallets at home and they had to slice squid. Robbie made a mental note to always keep his wallet with him at all times, after that they exchanged numbers and when Robbie called him two days after Connor said that he and some friends were going to play basketball. Robbie knew that him and sports don't get along together but he said yes, he thought that he might as well try.

Robbie was looking for his phone, when he found it he decided to call up his friends to see if they wanted to play basketball. He knew Cat was out of town on vacation. Then he thought about seeing if Jade wanted to play but knowing Jade she would have yelled at him. Then he thought about Tori but he figured a girl like Tori is definitely not the sports type so that left Beck and Andre. He called Beck first because him and Beck are close friends

"Hello," Beck said.

"Hey Beck, it's me Rob listen me and a couple of guys from Northridge are going to play basketball and i was wondering if you wanted to join."

"I cant me and Jade have plans tonight," Beck replied.

"OK, have fun." Robbie said and hung up, then started to dial Andre

"Hi you reached Andre leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." *beep*

"Hey Andre its me Rob, me and a couple of friends are going to play basket ball and I wanted to ask if you wanted to play. Call me back, bye." Robbie hung up and started to leave as soon as he reached the door his phone rang.

"Hello." Robbie said.

"Hey Rob it's Andre and I can't play basketball tonight, I'm at my grandma's and you know how she can be."

Robbie did know what he meant Robbie only seen Andre's grandmother two times and she was insane. So Robbie told him, "It's OK man I understand," they hung up and Robbie made his way to the subway.

* * *

Robbie met up with Connor, he was the first one to greet Robbie. Then Connor introduced Robbie to his friends then they played for half an hour then Connor got a call.

"Hello...yeah...we're at the usual place...sure...bring him...OK see you in five, bye." then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked.

"That was a friend of mine, his name is Rex Powers, he's bringing his younger brother Jeff."

They played basketball while they waited for them to arrive.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the duo arrived the taller one had to be Rex Powers. He was tall had a fair skin complexion and had this skateboarder look to him from the hair on his head to the clothes he wore. His brother was different he was short, orange, wore baggy pants, a Lakers jersey and a baseball cap.

As soon as they arrived Connor was the first one to greet them.

"Rex and Jeff how's it been I missed you guys, how you guys been?" they continued to talk like that until Rex sees Robbie and asked, "Who's the fro?"

"That's Robbie we met at Nozu," Connor replied.

"Cool are we going to play some basketball or what,"Rex said. taking a basketball from one of Connor's other friends they started to play for awhile until they took a break then Jeff started to talk to Robbie.

"So Connor told me that you go to Hollywood Arts."

"Yep. I'm studying acting..." was all Robbie said before Jeff interrupted him.

"I don't care I'm just being nice to you, but i really don't care. You seem like a nerd and a little weird and you suck at basketball," Jeff continued to pick on Robbie for the whole night even in front of everyone.

Later that night Jeff decided to go up to Robbie then he punched him in the face, then in a moment Robbie realized that no matter what he does he will always be picked on for being who he is and he had it so Robbie recovered from the punch and with strength he didn't even know he had he punched Jeff back in the face hard enough to make him bleed from his nose. Robbie punched him again and sure enough Jeff got a black eye then one more punch to knock him down then what happened next shocked everyone, Jeff started to cry not a lot of tears but enough to make Robbie feel bad about what he had done but Jeff deserved it,

Rex started to make his way to Robbie."Way to go he had it coming," Rex said sticking his hand out for a high five. Robbie was confused so he high fived him anyway Robbie didn't have any siblings but he was certain that they defend each other when one of them get into a fight. Jeff wiped his tears and went to punch Rex in the back of his head. Rex turned his head around and seen that his brother had attacked him. Rex, out of anger tackled Jeff to the ground and started punching Jeff in the face. With a final kick in the groin Rex then got up and said to Jeff, "Don't act like this and you won't get your ass kicked," then he picked him up and left, carrying Jeff on his shoulders.  
Robbie said goodbye to Connor and left.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre and Beck shouted at the same time through the webcam.

"Yeah I got into a fight and I think I ended up the winner. I don't know how to win in a fight but I think if your opponent is crying with a black eye and a bloody nose I think that's a good thing when in a fight."

"I can't believe it, our Robbie got into a fight and won," Beck said.

"I can't believe that he even gave a guy a black eye." Jade spoke up

"I can't believe it's not butter," Cat says. Everyone looks at Cat for a minute and go back to the topic they was discussing earlier.

"So you got into a fight tell us more about what happened," Tori asked. Robbie began to tell them about the whole night, what happened down to every last detail.

"Wow Robbie I still cant believe it," Tori says, she was the last one on the webcam. Beck, Andre, Jade and Cat left after he told them about the moment of courage he had, that ended up giving him his courage.

"So does this make me look good to girls now Tori?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie one day a girl will find out how good of a guy you are. You don't need to get into fights to make yourself better to girls. You are you, unique and don't ever change that about yourself that's what I like about you."

They talked like that all night, Robbie putting himself down while Tori said nice things about him then they ended their web chat and went to bed.

* * *

The next week, Robbie never got a call from Connor or even seen Jeff. Which was a relief for Robbie now he never has to deal with the Powers brothers of Northridge.

Robbie was on his way to Sikowitz until someone tackled him as he was walking. Robbie tried to escape then he saw his attacker, he seemed familiar like he seen him before but Robbie couldn't think of anyone as Robbie was figuring out who is this mystery person is, the attacker punched him in the face. Then sent punch after punch to the head, Robbie kept trying to get out but he had no choice but to fight back. He tried to summon the courage he had the other day. Some how he did Robbie gave a quick knee to his attacker's groin that got him off of Robbie then Robbie got up and started to kick his attacker in the head.

Then Robbie heard Beck and Andre's voices calling him out then Robbie's attacker grabbed his knees, making Robbie trip, falling face first into the ground making his nose bleed. Then the attacker got on top of Robbie again and started to punch him in the face again. He heard Beck say "What's going on?" then Robbie headbutted his attacker, that startled both men. Beck helped him up then Andre picked up the mysterious attacker holding his arms behind him.

Once Robbie wiped the blood off his face he made his way to the attacker.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?"

"Why don't you ask my cousin you slimy piece of shit," then he spit in Robbie's face

Robbie got mad from that and gave a quick punch to his attacker's face.

"My name's Andrew Powers, my cousin is Jeff Powers the guy you beat up yesterday," no wonder he looked familiar to Robbie he looks like a combination of Jeff and Rex. Andrew was average height, he had Rex's style of clothes and hair and he had Jeff's personality and acted like a bully.

"So you're their cousin," Robbie spoke up after realizing he will have to deal with the Powers family for the rest of high school.

"Yes that's me and they're my closest family members and you just attack him for nothing." Andrew tried to move his arms to attack him again. Luckily Andre had him hold up good.

"So what do you want with Robbie?" Beck asked him.

"Vengeance that's what."

"Listen we don't need to do this why don't you just go and we'll act like this never happened, OK? Beck said, trying to be a peace maker.

"No I want Robbie to suffer the same way Jeff suffered." somehow Andrew got free from Andre's grasp and and tackled Robbie again. This time Robbie was ready for him as they were on the floor Robbie kept punching Andrew in the face, punch after punch. Eventually Andrew passed out, all three boys notice that there was some blood coming out of his head. Beck called an ambulance for him.

"Turns out Andrew has a concussion thanks to Robbie." he thought he should go apologize but he figured it would be best if he didn't go anywhere near there.

* * *

The next three days were quiet for Robbie which he enjoyed. He and his friends went to Venice beach and he enjoyed the weekend, then he got a call from a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello." Robbie answered.

"Hello is this Robbie Shapiro?" a voice that sounded familiar said.

"Yes this is him."

"Robbie it's Rex Powers and I got to talk to you."

Oh boy this cant be good, Robbie thought, judging by the way he was talking. It sounded like he was mad.

"Hey Rex how did you get my number?" Robbie asked

"Connor gave it to me. Listen right now we need to talk OK, so shut up and listen."

OK this definitely cant be good, thought Robbie.

"OK whats up?" Robbie asked nervously.

"What's your problem with my family? OK I get it that Jeff had it coming but to put my cousin in the hospital is too far."

"It's not like that. Listen and let me tell you what happened!"

"I don't care about what happened because I know what happened already. So I want to warn you that next time I see you you're going to be sharing a room with Andrew, got it?" then Robbie and Rex argued for hours Robbie tried to talk some sense into Rex but he wouldn't hear any of it. Robbie was scared, Rex was stronger than him and bigger than him. He was the opposite of Robbie. He was everything Robbie couldn't be and he was scared, he never been through anything like this ever.

* * *

The months rolled by, Rex sometimes would come to Hollywood Arts to find Robbie but Robbie ended up hiding in the janitor's closet, eating his mayonnaise like a coward. Then he heard knocking at the door to see Tori through the window.

He got up and opened the door for her to come in, then he locked it.

"Robbie what are you doing here and why are you eating mayonnaise?"

"Rex is outside and he is going to kill me and I eat mayonnaise when I'm scared."

"Robbie you cant hide in here forever. You know that right?"

"No I just have to hide in here until graduation then I'm out of here."

"Robbie, you have to show him you're not afraid of him. Go out there and show him you will not stand down to him."

"No I'm scared."

"Do it."

"No Tori I won't do it."

"Why are you so scared, what happened to the Robbie that wanted to change? That got into fights because he didn't want to be walked on by everyone?"

"This time it's different."

"How is it different?"

"This time I'm scared."

"Robbie you're going to have to come out soon."

"I know Tori but I cant right now. Can you at least understand that?"

Tori sighed then she took a seat next to Robbie and asked if he had a spoon and if she can have some mayonnaise. He smiled at her and passed her a spoon and passed her the mayonnaise. This went on for a long time, they didn't mind that they were in the janitor's closet. They enjoyed each others company.

* * *

A week went by Robbie still didn't even see Rex and it was his birthday today. He and his friends decided to go to Venice beach for the whole day.

Little did Robbie know that Rex was there with his cousin, Andrew who fully healed and had been discharged from the hospital and wanted to go to Venice beach with his two favorite cousins.

The whole day they manged not to see each other but at 9:40 Rex saw Robbie and made his way to him. Robbie seen him and froze, he made a quick glance to Tori remembering what she said to him about standing up to Rex and this was it Robbie could see that Jeff and Andrew were behind him.

Rex stood in front of Robbie looking down at him and he punched him so hard that Robbie ended up falling.

Then he felt three sets of legs kicking him.

He realized that they all did a three on one beat down, but little did they know that Beck and Andre were going to attack them because ever since they were kids, Beck told him that he will always have his back. So Robbie thought he was getting beat up pretty bad and they were not even trying Robbie could see them and they were just standing there while Tori screamed at him and Andre to do something.

Robbie knew that they were going to do nothing and that made him angry so Robbie kicked Jeff in the shins and he swiped Andrew, making him fall. He then he kicked Rex in the groin causing him to stagger back enough for Robbie to stand up. He punched Rex in the head making him fall down then he noticed movement from his left and he saw Andrew recovering and trying to attack Robbie. He saw this and made an uppercut to Andrew's chin causing him to fall back. Then on his right he saw Jeff running away then he brought his attention back to Rex.

He saw that he was getting up then Robbie kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back and Robbie noticed Andrew leaving which brought a smile to his face. Then Robbie pounced on Rex and delivered punch after punch to Rex's face giving him a black eye and a broken nose. Robbie got up from him and made his way to Beck and Andre.

"Way to go Rob! You did it, you beat up Rex. That was awesome." Beck said.

"That was beyond awesome, our little Robbie is a man now," Andre joked.

"Don't talk to me, both of you." Robbie said while walking pass them.

"Rob what's the matter?" Beck asked, worried about what he was saying.

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter, I just got into a fight with three guys and you two did nothing! Not even a tiny bit so, don't talk to me you guys are not real friends so get away from me." Robbie left after he said that and made his way home.

That felt good, he thought.

Robbie got home and the first thing he did was go to sleep, not even changing out of his clothes he was wearing.

* * *

The next day Robbie got up and saw that Tori was at his door.

"Good morning." she said with a wave.

"Morning."

"So how do you feel?" she asked making her way to him.

"My best friend never really had my back, while if it was him that got in that kind of situation I would have protected him, so I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot you're loyal to your friends ." she placed her arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Tori I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but right now I'm tired and sad so what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she blushed a bit before speaking again, "I came to give you your present."

"Tori you didn't have to give me a present." he responds.

"No but I wanted to, so care to make a guess?" she said smiling at him.

"Umm... is it a..." was all he said before she kissed him. It was the most wonderful kiss he ever had even though he only kissed one girl before Tori.

Then Tori let go and smiled and said, "happy birthday."

"Wow." was all Robbie could say.

She laughed and said, "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Wait Tori what does this mean, was this a one time thing or what? I have to know because that was an amazing kiss."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I want to see where this goes so if you want we could start dating and see where it goes, OK?" she sticks her hand out for him to grab.

He holds her hand and smiled at her and they left his house. Robbie would one day forgive Beck and Andre and even though everything that happened, for him and Tori to get together he would not change it not one bit. Especially in the future with the heartbreak they go though all the time between breaking up and getting back together he wouldn't change one bit of it because he loves her no matter what.

* * *

**thank you all for reading this story and also i want to add this that this story is based on a true story yes this happned to me and and this is how me and my girlfriend got together i would have added more but i think this is good and i hoped everyone enjoyed thank you and this is your prowler saying see ya**


End file.
